Of Red Hair and Brown Eyes
by georges'wife'forever
Summary: Fred and George fall in love with their best friends. What happens when another male in Gryffindor house takes notice of the changes that are happening in the two girls? This story was not only writen be me, I had some help from LokisQueen. Go check out some of her work, comment and rate!
1. First Site

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR ANNIE AND CLAIRE AND SOME OF THE PLOT. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J. :) THANKS**

First Site

-Flash Back-

*Claire's Point of View*

The Hogwarts Express left Kings Cross station at exactly eleven o'clock, with both me and my best friend Annie Dutchess on it. This will be our first year going to learn magic at the school that both of our parents went to.

Neither of us had been away from home for more than one or two days, and we were normally with our parents. We both knew this was going to be a big change, but also a change for the good. As the green forests and hills rolled by outside the window of our compartment, we sat in silence thinking about all that was going to happen in the next eight months. "Claire? Do you think we will make any friends?" Annie asked in her shy quite voice. "I don't know. I really hope we do. What house do you think the sorting hat will place you in?" I looked toward her, and saw her smiling for the first time since we got on the train. "I really hope I'm put in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad. If I get put in Hufflepuff I am going to kill myself within the first week. What about you sis?"

I was just about to answer, when there was a knock on the compartment door; both of us looked up to see two red headed boys about our age standing outside. We looked at each other and then Annie waved her hand, telling them that they could come inside. The door opened and all the noise from the hallway blasted in, but also did the two reds. I moved over to sit next to Annie so that the boys could have a place to sit down. The taller red head smiled at us. "Hi I'm Gred and this is Forge. Are you two first years?" The both of us nodded, not really sure if we wanted to speak to them yet. They stayed in our compartment talking in whispers; Gred looked up and noticed that I was about to cry, he stop talking to his brother. "What's wrong, love?" He asked, placing his hand on my knee. I sniffled and rubbed the tears that had run down my face away.

"This is my first time being away from my parents, and I'm really scared." He looked up at his brother, then smiled at me. "It's ok. Hogwarts is pretty cool. This will be our third year, if you need any help you know where to find us. In the Gryffindor commonroom." I still looked pretty sad, but I agreed that I was excited to see the castle. "Forge, I think it's time to pull out some of stuff, and try it out." Forge's face lit up in excitement; he stood up and started to rummage through his trunk. "Found it." He exclaimed, and then sat back down.

The rest of the trip up the school they showed us some of the things they had invented, and even showed us how some of them worked. Some of the things they had, made people turn different color, or have boils. Out of everything that they showed us, my favorite was the fake wand that when touched turned into a fake chicken that squeaked. Until the announcement that we would be arriving at Hogwarts in a short while, I had totally forgotten that we were on the Hogwarts Express heading to school.

When the announcement was made, the twins stood up and collected their stuff and shoved it back in their trunks. "Well, we will leave you ladies to get changed into your uniforms. By the way our names are Fred and George." Fred opened the compartment door, and stepped out. "See you at the sorting ceremony." Fred said winking at me, George stuck his head back inside and blew a kiss at Annie. When they were gone, I looked at Annie and smiled. She was still blushing from the kiss that George had sent her, but she looked at least a little happier than she did when we got on the train. We changed into our robes, then sat back down and watched the last of the trees fly by giving way to the site of Hogwarts castle.

"Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful." I exclaimed, looking up at the towers wondering which one I would be living in. "I know!" Annie agreed with me. As we got off the train, and started to follow the rest of the first years to the boats, Fred and George snuck up behind us. Fred wrapped his arm around my waist walking down to the Black Lake with me. When we got to an empty boat, he helped me into it; before he let go of my hand he kissed it. "I hope we get to see more of each other." He then let go, and walked toward the carriages that would take him up to the start to term feast. I looked over to the boat beside me, and saw George lean in and place a light kiss on Annies' cheek before catching up with his brother.

When we arrived at the castle, Hagrid lead us into the entrance hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting to tell us a little about the school. As the Great Hall doors opened, we all started to walk inside, I grabbed Annies' arm and she held on to me too. All of the other students were staring at us along with the professors as we were sorted. "Dutchess, Annie!" McGonagall called. Annie looked at me with her wide green eyes, begging me to help her, I patted her shoulder then pushed her toward the sorting stool. The hat was placed on her head, and not long after it screamed her house. "Gryffindor!" I clapped, as she got up and walked over to where George was, and sat down. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were also placed into Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were placed into Slytherin before my name was called. "Sites, Claire." I walked up to the sorting stool and sat down.

"Hmmm, you would do so well in all four of the houses. But wait there is one that would do well for you." The sorting hat said in my ear, before it bellowed out my house. "Gryffindor!" Annie and Fred stood up and cheered for me as I walked toward them. The last person to be sorted was Ron Weasley, who got sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of his brothers.

-End of Flash Back-


	2. Common Room

**All characters, places and some events belong to J. . Not me! Thanks** :)

Commonroom

Third Year

*Annie's Point of View*

The year started just like every other year. Train ride on the Hogwarts Express, which took all day, the sorting ceremony and the start of term feast, lastly the trek from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor common room.

As we arrived into the common room, there was already an announcement posted on the cork board telling us that all classes had been canceled for Friday, and would start on Monday. The common room broke out into loud cheers, as everyone fell into a chair or sofa that crowded the fireplace. We spent that night hanging out, getting caught up on what happened over the summer; around midnight I decided that it was time to get some sleep. "So guys, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." The ones left in the common room all said there goodnight's, before I could get three steps away from the loveseat I was sitting on with George he grabbed my arm and pulled me down. "Goodnight my Anniekins. I'll be up there in a little bit." He then placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, and let go of my arm. All the way through the room the blush on my face got a darker shade of red, until I was almost the same shade of red that decorated Gryffindor common room.

I was almost half asleep, when the fifth year boys dorm door was flung open. I did not even have to turn over to know that Fred had just kicked open the door to carry an asleep Claire to bed. "Fred?" I asked softly, knowing that he was listening to see if I was awake. "Yes, Anniekins." I smiled when he used the nick name that he had helped George come up with for me. "Was George on his way up?" After he tucked Claire in he came over and sat on the edge of his twins bed. "Yes. I think he stopped by Lee and Olivers' room. He's been having a hard time sleeping lately, so don't give him a hard time, ok love?" I turned my head when I left his start to play with my hair. "I know he hasn't. I'm worried about him." Fred smiled back at me, then leaned down, and placed a light kiss on my forehead. As he was climbing into his bed, George came in shutting the door softly trying not to wake me or Claire.

George changed into his night clothes, then lift the duvet sliding into bed behind me. Once he was comfortable, I rolled over and laid my head on his chest so that his chin was resting on the crown of my head. "Georgie?" When he heard me speak, his right arm snaked around me and started to rub soothing circle along my spine. "Yes, my love?" I looked up, and smiled at him. "Is everything all right? I've noticed that your sleeping patterns have been off." He just smiled at me, and continued to rub my back. "Everything's fine. Just some stuff on my mind that I need to sort through." George could tell I was about to ask if there was anything I could do to help, but before I could open my mouth he placed a single finger to my lips. "Love, this is something that no one, but myself can sort through. I know you want to help, but there is nothing you can. Just be patient, and keep caring about me. Now let us get some sleep." He then pressed a kiss to my forehead. I rested my head on him, and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Questions and Answers

**Characters, places and some events all belong to Rowling Not me. Thanks.**

Questions and Answers

*George's Point of View*

I had fallen into a light restless sleep, but I didn't want to move afraid that I might wake up Annie. About two a.m. that morning I woke in a cold sweat, from a horrible dream involving me breaking Annies' heart. I lightly laid her head down on my pillow, slowly crawled out of bed, and headed for the bathroom. I had only been in there a couple minutes when Fred opened the door, and stepped inside closing it behind him. "George, what's going on?" He was wearing the 'I know something is wrong' face, and I knew he wasn't going to let me leave until I gave him a good explanation of what was going on.

I jumped up onto a sink counter, letting my legs hang down. "You might want to take a seat." I closed my eyes as I hear him do that same thing I did. "Ok. So I really like Annie, but she's my best friend. And what if I told her, and she didn't feel the same way about me? Fred, I know what you're going to say. 'She likes you, too.' But I don't just _like_ her; I **love** her…with my whole heart. I love the way her hair falls over her shoulder when she's doing her homework; I love the look she gets when she is helping us plan a prank; I love the way her eyes shine in the light of the fire; I love her smile, and her giggle. There is not a single about her that I don't love, Fred. I just don't know if I can tell her, put my emotions out on the line, and then her not feel the same way about me." There were a couple minutes of silence between the two of us before Fred spoke. "George, I know what you're feeling. I'm feeling the same way about Claire. We just haven't found the right words to use to tell them." I looked up at my brother, and our identical brown eyes met. "Well, I'm going down to the kitchens, to see if I can think and get something to eat." Fred laughed as we both jumped down from the sinks; he grabbed me, and pulled me into one of our manly brotherly hugs. "Thanks Fred. I needed to get that out." I opened the bathroom quietly, lightly stepped out, before I could get all the way out Fred took ahold of my wrist. "Just hurry up and think of something to say. Annie's getting really worried, and I don't want to lie to her." I nodded my head; I walked over to my bed where I had left Annie sleeping. I pulled the covers that she had kicked off back over her then placed a light kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back soon." I announced to the room, and then left for Hogwarts kitchens.

I arrived back in my dorm right before Annie and Claire woke up. I opened the bathroom door to make it look like I was just coming out from using it; I walked over to bed where my green eyed beauty was sitting, rubbing the sleep off her face. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." I said, as I leaned down and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Fred and I got changed, and left the room so that the girls could get ready for the day. "So how did your thinking go?" Fred asked as we made our way down to the common room. I smiled at him, then pulled out a little plastic ring and showed it to him. "Found it while I was in the kitchens. Do you think Annie will like it?" I could tell from Fred expression he was trying not to laugh at me; when he got his breathing under control he wrapped an arm around me as we sat down on the couch. "Georgie, anything that comes from your heart, she will love. Even that plastic ring." We both started laughing, and talking about the upcoming quidditch season.

*Annie's Point of View*

This morning went on like a normal morning; George, Fred, Claire and I all had breakfast together, then we sat under the willow tree by the Black. At around ten Claire and I left for the library, to see if we get the rest of our summer homework done before class on Monday. We worked, talked and messed around until noon, when we headed down to the Great Hall to grab something to eat.

"Ron, have you seen the twins?" I asked as I sat down looking around for the two. "I'm not their babysitters. I thought they were with you guys." Ron answered, and Hermione smacked him for his rude behavior at the eating table. "We were with them until about two hours ago. We needed to go to the library, and you know their feeling about the place." I giggled as I answered. Lunch was nice, except our missing boys, it wasn't something that didn't happen often with them.

As we were leaving the Great Hall to head back up to the common room, Fred ran in coming to a halt when he saw us. His eyes widen into saucers, his hands started to tremble and a then film of sweat appeared on his brow. "I LOVE YOU, AND WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" I stepped around Fred, covering my mouth trying not to giggle at him. I peeked around his broad shoulders to see Claire; she was a little shocked that he had just yelled at her, but was one hundred pleased that he had finally admitted his feelings. She walked toward him, stood up on her tip toes, and gave him a bear hug before letting go and stepping around him. Claire linked arms with me, and almost dragged me out into the entrance hall. Fred came running out behind us. "Wait! Was that a yes?" He asked taking hold of her wrist, stopping us from walking up the stairs; she let go of my arm, and then lean up placing a light kiss on his cheek. "You tell me." Claire took my arm again, and we finished ambling up to the Gryffindor common room.

After dinner Oliver asked Harry, Fred and George to meet him out on the pitch; instead of heading upstairs with me, Claire decided that she would go watch whatever Oliver was doing. I strolled up the common room, took my favorite book from my school bag, and sat down in the arm chair next to the fire to read. No one bothered me, and I was very grateful for it; by nine o'clock Oliver and Harry had already came back for the pitch, and went to bed. I figured Claire and Fred was spending some quality time together in the room of requirements, after the little scene that happened in the Great Hall this afternoon. What I wanted to know was where George was?

By midnight I had fallen asleep watching the fire die into lightly burning coals. I was jolted awake when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open letting George crawl through the door. When we saw each other, we both froze. I moved so that I was sitting crisscross applesauce in the chair, I smile and waved for him to come over if he wanted to. He stood in the door way with his thinking face on; a couple minutes later he walked over to me. "Hi George." I smile at him; he smiled back then took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of me. "Annie, will you please be my girlfriend?" He then took out a little plastic ring, holding it up to me. I giggled and nodded. His face changed into one of panic when I started laughing. "You know it's ok if you don't like me like that. I just thought since we have been sharing a bed for like three years, and we -" I cut him off, by placing my finger over his lips; I gave him a reassuring smile. "George, yes I'll be your girlfriend." His panic look turned into one of those wide goofy grins, which always made my heart sing with joy when it was directed at me; he took my hand and placed the ring on my finger kissing it before looking up at me. I giggled, taking a closer look at it myself. "George, is this a cereal box ring?" I looked up at him as he spoke. "Yeah." He blushed a light shade of red that brought out his freckles. "I love it George. Now let's go to bed." George stood up, leaned down and picked me up bridal style carrying me up to bed.


End file.
